Getting Back Into His Arms
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Amy moves away from her boyfriend, Sonic. She tells him to forget about her and to live his life. They were fifteen. Six years pass and Amy moves back. Sonic's got a new girl now. What will Amy do to get back into his arms?
1. Prologue: Goodbye

**All Characters belong to Sega**

**Prologue: Goodbye**

Amy's POV

I walked to my terminal, holding Sonic's hand tightly. I didn't want to go. Why did my dad have to get that stupid transfer?

My family was moving to a small town called Campleton. It was 3,000 miles away from Station Square and I hated that. I would have to leave my best friend and lover, Sonic. I felt tears slide down my face. Sonic squeezed my hand. "Everything will be okay Ames," he said softly. _Ames_. I was gonna miss that nickname. I looked at Sonic's watery eyes.

One thing Sonic does is that he'll never let anyone see him cry. I was the only one who actually saw him shed one tear when we were twelve. "Sonic, its okay is you want to cry," I said. He shook his head and his light green eyes turned to me.

"I don't want to make this harder for you," he said. I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. I saw my family putting suitcases onto the convertor belt. I put myself in front of Sonic. "I guess this is it," I said softly. Sonic nodded.

"Guess so," he said.

"I might come back one day. No, I promi-"

"Amy, don't make a pledge to something that might not happen."

"But, I want to see you again. I really do."

"I want to see you again too, but we both know that there's a fifty percent chance that that won't happen."

"Wow, I didn't know you paid attention in math class," I joked, smiling a little. He smiled the tiniest bit.

"You'd be amazed at the things I do."

"I'll really miss you," I said, hugging him tightly. I didn't want to let him go. "I'll miss you too," he murmured into my quills, wrapping his arms around me. I wished that I could stay here forever. In his arms, safe and loved. Why did I have to leave when I actually found the perfect match for me?

"Amy, can you do something for me," Sonic asked, pulling away from me. I nodded.

"Anything."

"I want you to be careful. Don't get into any trouble, alright?"

"Yes. Sonic, let's forget."

"Forget?"

"Yea, forget about me. That's what I want you to do. Just forget I ever existed. Forget about our relationship, forget about our friendship, and just forget everything that happened between us."

"Amy, I don't understand. Why would you want me to forget you?"

"Because I don't want to see you locked up to yourself, mourning over me."

"Is that what you think I would do? You think I would block myself from the world? I'm not that kind of guy, Amy, and you know that. After you left, I wouldn't forget you. You would always have a spot in my heart no matter who else comes into it."

"Well, I want you to forget me. We both need to live our lives."

"You're going to forget me too?"

"Sonic, I have to."

"I thought I knew you better than this."

"You do, but it's for the best."

"For you or for me?" I actually had to think about that. I know Sonic would live his life, but me. I'd probably mourn over him like crazy. "Amy," I heard my mom call. I looked back up at Sonic.

"Will you please do it for me," I said softly. He rolled his eyes. He turned and walked away. "Sonic," I screamed out to him. He didn't turn, just kept walking. I watched him until his cobalt fur was out of sight. I sighed and walked over to my mom, who put her arm around my shoulders and led me to the plane. We got on and the plane took off. I watched the airport slip away. I watched the town slip away. And I watched Sonic slip away.

I am such an idiot. I knew that i had to do what I had to do, but I didn't think that it would be hard to forget him. Goodbye would have been easier.


	2. Chapter 1: Seeing You Again

**Hey peoples, um i know i'm updating early, but i'm trying to get more of this story in before school starts. Anyway, i have some bad news for an" Unexpected Family". That story is going to be discontinued, but i will try to write an epilogue to tell you how everything worked out. Now, onwarth with thy story.**

**All Characters belong to Sega except Tom.**

**Ch.1 Seeing You Again**

Amy's POV

(Six Years Later) I get out of the taxi and walk into the car dealership. A salesman walks up to me. "Hello miss, are you interested in buying a car," the orange cat said. I nodded and smiled. The cat smiled. "Well we have tons to choose from. By the way, my name is Tom." He held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Amy Rose," I replied, shaking Tom's hand.

"Ms. Rose, are you looking for a specific type of car. Convertible, jeeps, used, new?

"A used one please."

"Any specific model?"

"Not really. Do you have any cheap models that would be suitable for a twenty one year old woman?"

"Of course. Please follow me," Tom said, walking toward a corridor. After we emerged from the corridor, I saw lots of cars that looked like they needed a lot of work. Tom led me toward one that looked in good shape, but had a horrible paint job.

"This is one of the cheapest ones we got. It needs a little work, but I'll send you to this guy who's the best I know."

"I'll take it," I said. My first car, yay!

Tom helped me through all the paperwork and everything. "What about that mechanic," I said once all the paperwork was out of the way.

"Oh, he's good. He owns a shop right off Maple Street."

"Is he expensive?"

"No, actually, he's one of the cheapest mechanics in Station Square. He works with his best friend and they're the only two people who work there."

"Do they get a lot of business?"

"Not really. Most people say that they don't know what they're doing, but I took my car to them one time. The car runs like a dream now."

"How would people know that they don't?"

"The shop isn't very popular and it isn't very fancy, so they think they're street rats trying to get money."

"Oh. May I know where the shop is?"

"63 Summers Road."

"Kay, thank you so much for your help, I say gathering up my things and the car keys."

"Are you new to Station Square?"

"Yes."

"Where from?"

"Campleton."

"Oh, well enjoy your car and have a nice day," Tom said. I thanked him and went out the door. I took my suitcases out of the waiting taxi and put them in my new car. I got into the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. The motor purred loudly. I jumped. I drove to my new house on Maple Street.

Once I got there, I examined the small house. I had decorators come and set up the house for me. All the rooms were different colors and the furniture was all set in. Everything looked good. I unpacked my things in my room. Once I was done, I took my car to the mechanic's shop. I drove up to the shop to see it looked like a giant shed or garage or something.

I went through the front door and saw an orange fox with two tails going through a tool box at the supposedly front desk. I got closer to the desk.

"Tails," I asked. The fox looked up at me with his light blue eyes. "Yes, how may I help you miss," he said. Wow, his voice got deep.

Tails was two years younger than. I stopped myself. I didn't know what I was talking about.

"You don't remember me," I said, confused. He also looked confused.

"No, should I?"

"Never mind. Um, is the owner here?"

"Look lady, we don't want to hear about how we don't look like good material so if you're here to complain-"

"No, I'm here for my car. I was wondering if he could fix it up."

"Oh, he's in the garage. Walk straight down that hallway and you'll see a door. Open it and the garage is right there."

"Okay, thanks," I said before going down the hallway. It smelled like burnt rubber. I opened the door and saw a huge space. A car was near a counter that had a bunch of metal stuff on it. Legs with stained jeans and boots on it could be seen from under the car. I walked toward the car. My heels clacked on the concrete.

"Um, excuse me," I said when I reached the car. I heard clacking.

"Yea," a male voice said.

"Um I was wondering if you could fix up my car."

"Sure, hold on," the voice said. I heard a loud bang noise before the figure slid out from under the car. The hedgehog stood up. He had cobalt fur, a tan muzzle, and light green eyes. He seemed so _familiar_. He was wearing a gray shirt along with the grease stained jeans and black boots. His quills stuck off the back of his head. Why did I feel like I've seen him before?

"Miss," I heard the hedgehog ask. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Sorry, um, my car needs a little work, but I don't know what kind. I just bought it," I said.

"Did Tom send you," he asked.

"The salesman? Yes he did."

"Alright, I'll open the garage door and I want you to bring the car in," he said. I nodded and went out the way I came. I saw a giant door open. I drove my car into the garage. After I parked it, I heard a loud pop in the back of the car. I got out of the car quickly and stood next to the owner who was studying the car as if he was gonna take a test on it.

His green eyes were so pretty and the color of his fur was so unique. He was cute. "Sir, do you mind if I ask your name," I asked, smiling and batting my eyes. He looked at me.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, and what's your name," he replied. _Sonic_.

My boyfriend, my best friend, my true love. I remember now. I remember everything. I told him to forget me in the airport and he walked away, not looking back. I hugged him tightly. "Sonic, I told you I would come back," I said. He un-wrapped my arms and stepped away from me.

"Excuse me," he looked confused.

"I'm Amy. Amy Rose. Your old girlfriend remember?"

"I never knew an Amy Rose."

"Sonic, let go of that promise for one second."

"What are you doing here," he said, his mood changing from confused to angry.

"I came here to start living on my own."

"Why here?"

"I don't know. I guess something pulled me back here. Hey, how come Tails doesn't remember me?"

"Nobody remembers you."

"What?"

"Amy, it's been six years. Six. What were you expecting? Some kind of welcome back party?"

"I remembered everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Yea. Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Cream, Cheese."

"Whatever, I'll fix your car. Just give me your number and I'll call you when it's done."

"But, don't you want to catch up?"

"No."

"Sonic, what's wrong," I said walking up to him.

"Give Tails your number when you reach the desk."

"Sonic-"

"Bye Ms. Rose."

I gave up and just walked out of the garage. He wanted to be difficult, fine. I went up to the desk and gave Tails my address and phone number, cell and house. I walked home in silence. At least I lived right around the corner from the place.

I walked into the house and went right into the living room. I sat on the couch. My car is being taken care of, now all I need is a job. I looked through the newspaper, but no jobs were available that were near me. I could go work at the mechanic shop, but Sonic would probably kill me if I tried. I went for it anyway.

* * *

"So, any spots available," I asked Tails. He shrugged. "Ask Sonic, he owns the place and I only fix the cars," he said. I sighed and went back into the garage. I saw Sonic kissing a light brown squirrel with red hair. "Ahem," I said. The couple seemed startled as the jumped back away from each other. The squirrel shot me a cold look with her light blue eyes. "Amy, what are you doing here," Sonic asked, embarrassed.

"I was wondering if you had any spots available for a job here," I said.

"What do you think," the squirrel piped in.

"Why do you want to work here again," Sonic asked, crossing his arms. He looked so hot.

"Well I need a job and nobody else has any spots."

"Have you tried a beauty salon, because they could probably hook you up," the squirrel said obnoxiously.

"Alright, you start tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you. It means a lot."

"We don't have time to hear your little heartfelt apology," the squirrel said. I walked away, being the bigger person so that I wouldn't rip her head off. I walked back home and thought.

Who was this girl? Did Sonic replace me? Wait, why did I care if he had a new girlfriend? Maybe I still care about him. Seeing him again was great, but now I have to figure out how to get him back in my reach.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: No Answers

**Hello peeps, um skool is starting soon so i won't be updating as often, but i will try to get ideas and update when i can. Anyway, on with the sonamy.**

**All Characters Belong to Sega. **

**Ch.2 No Answers**

Amy's POV

I woke up and yawned. I started working today. I walked over to my closet and look for some clothes that can get dirty. I pulled out some old jeans and a plain pink shirt. I put on some old boots. I pull my waist length quills up into a high ponytail. I walk out the house feeling cheery, I'm not sure why but I do. Maybe it's because I'm going to see Sonic again. He's so hot.

I walked to the shop and went through the door. Sonic was at the front desk shuffling through files. "Hey," I said, smiling my charming smile. Sonic looked up and smiled at me. "You're early," he said.

"I am?"

"Yea, it's like six thirty in the morning."

"Oh right. I'm sorry. At my old job, we had to be there at six thirty in the morning."

"Where did you work before?"

"A daycare." Sonic smiled as if he was gonna laugh.

"Don't laugh. It was fun."

"Then you're gonna love baby-sitting cars."

"Probably," I walked up to the desk and leaned my hands on it.

"How was Campleton?"

"You remember?"

"You told me to let go of the promise for one second."

"Oh, right. It was okay. Not that exciting though."

"And Station Square is?"

"More exciting than Campleton. Everyone there is like perfect. They always follow the rules, get good jobs or grades. They're like robots except they all look different." Sonic smiled at me. I smiled back. Sonic's eyes then flicked over to over my head. His smile dropped. I turned around and saw the squirrel that Sonic was kissing yesterday. She was smiling at Sonic. "Hi Sonniku, I bought you some lunch for later," she said. _Sonniku?_ That was my nickname for him. I saw a small basket with a blanket over it in her hand. Her gaze then turned to me. "Sonniku, why is this homeless person here," she asked, glaring at me.

Sonic stepped around the desk and walked up to the squirrel. "She's not homeless and she works here," he said.

"Well she looks like she should be." Sonic took the basket from her.

"Thanks for the lunch, see you at home." The squirrel took one more glance at me before kissing Sonic. He kissed her back too. She pulled back, smiled at Sonic, and then glanced at me with a 'in your face' smile. She then turned and walked out. Sonic shook his head as he walked back up to the desk. "Was that your girlfriend," I asked him as he went behind the desk.

"Yea."

"You two live together."

"We're adults. It is allowed."

"What's her name?"

"Sally Acorn."

"She seems…competitive."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't see the smile she gave me after she kissed you?"

"Amy, she should be the first one to know that nothing is going on." In your mind.

"She's probably just making sure. I mean I would too if-" I stopped myself before I could say something that might ruin me and Sonic's friend relationship.

"If what?"

"If my boyfriend was around another girl a lot."

"Hey, some of us guys actually know how to have a girlfriend and a friend who's a girl at the same time."

"I bet. I've been through… never mind."

"You've been cheated on before?"

"Just my luck for dating rebels in the town of perfection."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Um, how long have you known Sally?"

"Six years." Say what?

"You started dating her when I left didn't you?"

"No, you asked me how long I've _known_ her."

"Alright. How many years have you guys been together."

"Four years."

"Oh."

"I didn't go on the rebound."

"I did."

"What?"

"I thought it would help me forget you." I knew he was gonna get mad. He shook his head and walked to the garage quickly. I followed him. "Sonic, you don't understand," I said when we were in the garage.

"I'm only understanding what you're saying and right now it's not sounding right."

"Sonic I'm sorry," I said, taking his hand. He looked at me, no sense of annoyance or anger on his face. He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. I flew into him as his arms wound around me. I forgot how comfortable I felt when he held me, how strong his arms were, how warm his fur was. I automatically knew I was forgiven. "I missed you," I murmured.

"I missed you too Ames." I pulled my head up so I could look at him.

"Sonniku, you know I could never forget about you."

"I couldn't forget about you either." I leaned up to kiss him and for a second he looked like he wanted to kiss me too. Suddenly, he just let me go and backed away.

"Amy, we can't I have a girlfriend," he said. I felt ashamed.

"Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment."

"It's okay; you're not the only one who did." He shot me a small smile. I smiled back. "Alright, now do you know anything about cars," he asked.

"Um, I know they're shiny," I said. Sonic laughed. "We have tons of work ahead of us girl," he said.

* * *

I walked onto my street with Sonic. We have had a wonderful two months. He's been teaching me about cars and their parts. I'm going to learning about the different models soon enough. "You're such a nerd," I said, pushing Sonic's arm playfully.

"Shh, don't tell anybody," he said. I laughed. Sonic was the same guy he was when I left. I actually could see why Sally wanted to keep him. He was thoughtful, nice, funny, cute, smart, and he's a good listener. All the reasons I didn't want to let him go. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow night," Sonic said.

"Oh no, what does the great car nerd have in store for a Saturday night," I joked. He nudged my arm with his elbow.

"Well, I could cook some dinner for us and we could watch a movie or something."

"You're not asking me on a date are you because I haven't seen Sally around lately."

"Not a date, just as friends and I haven't seen Sally around much either. She's just not coming home at night or in the daytime and when I call her, she never answers or she says that she's busy."

"Oh." A small pang of guilt went through me.

"So, do you want to?"

"Sure, but I have no clue where you live."

"I'll pick you up at seven then." He smiled at me before walking back toward the shop. I let myself in my house and let myself sink back against the door. He asked me out. Well, as friends. He was so cute. I called Cream who was happy.

"You guys always had chemistry," she said.

"Well, he said as friends."

"Amy, he likes you. I mean really likes you."

"He does?"

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

"I don't know. I always get lost in his light green orbs that are filled with happiness."

"You're crazy."

"Me? Have you seen yourself around Tails? Just ask him out already."

"I don't think he likes me."

"Why not?"

"He just gets nervous around me."

"Boys get nervous when they like a girl."

"Sonic's not nervous around you."

"Sonic and I have dated before so he already knows what to expect."

"But, shouldn't the guy be the one asking the girl?"

"Usually, but the girl can ask the boy out."

"So you think I should?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll have faith."

"I'm believing in you," I said before hanging up. I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

I look in the mirror again. I'm wearing a red and black top with a sparkly peace sign design on it, a red skirt with black leggings and black high heel boots with red lines on them. I got my quills cut so that the fall a few inches above my waist. I have little makeup on, but just enough to bring out my natural beauty. I heard the doorbell ring.

I opened the door to see Sonic standing there. His eyes looked over me. "Nice outfit," he said, smiling and looking at my face. I smiled back and looked over his attire. A blue t shirt with jeans and high-tops. "Same to you," I said. He looked down at his outfit and shrugged.

"I just threw this on," he said. Boys.

"Me too." Lie. Total lie.

"Shall we Madame," Sonic said, offering me his arm. I smiled and took his arm. "We shall." Sonic led me to a dark blue truck. He opened the door for me and I got in. I was expecting the inside of the truck to be messy, but it was actually clean. The brown leather seats, the cd rack, the little bobble heads on the dashboard. Sonic drove to this small house only a few miles away from my house. The house was almost all brick and wood, but it was so beautiful. Sonic opened my door for me. "Your house looks so peaceful," I said as we walked up the walkway.

"You like it? I built it myself actually."

"No way."

"I don't only fix cars you know."

"I guess you a man who has a way with tools."

"Seems like it." He opened the door to the house and I looked inside. It was a one story house. The living room was on my right side with light brown carpeting and brown furniture. The walls were painted a soft golden yellow. A large flat screen television stood in the room as well. Figures.

I followed Sonic into the kitchen, which was painted a nice orange color. "You decorated," I asked. He nodded.

"Yea. The whole house."

"Oh. I think you did a good job."

"Thanks, but trust me, my patience on the different kinds of color was tested and I failed," he said smiling. I smiled back. Suddenly Sonic put his hands over my eyes. I tried to pry them off, but he was to strong. "Sonic," I said. I heard him laughing.

"Stop struggling then," he said. I stopped moving and I felt Sonic push me toward something, with his hands still on my eyes so I couldn't see a thing. Sonic pulled his hands away from my eyes and I saw the dining room. It was painted a pale baby blue and there was a small table with lit candles on it and food on the two plates.

"This is beautiful," I said. Sonic took my hand and led me to a chair. He pulled the chair out for me. I smiled. "Such a gentlemen," I said. He smiled. I sat down and watched as Sonic sat down across from me. We ate and talked.

"You have so many movies," I said looking at his movies all stored together on a rack. Sonic was washing the dishes in the kitchen. "Pick any one you want," he said. I looked over the titles until one hit me. _Sonic and Amy Memories throughout the Years._ I pick out the DVD. I heard footsteps behind me. "Did you," I heard Sonic say. I knew he saw the DVD I was holding. I turned around and looked at him. "I can explain," he started. I smiled at him.

"What is there to explain," I said walking up to him, dropping the DVD. I kissed him. He kissed me back willingly, almost as if he'd been waiting for this kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms wound around my waist. I heard the door open and pulled away from Sonic. Sally stood in the doorway with another guy. She looked at us. My eyes turned to the green hawk standing next to her. He did a small nod to me. "I'll see you later babe," he said before kissing her on her cheek and walking out the door. Sonic looked shocked.

"Wow Sonic, I didn't know you and her had something going on," Sally said crossing her arms.

"You want to talk about me? What about you? Is that the guy who you've been staying with," he said, crossing his arms as well.

"Hey, he asked me out first!"

"Did you have to say yes?" I touched Sonic's arm. "Sonic," I whispered. He had a short temper sometimes and I didn't want him to snap. He looked down at me and his face softened a little bit. "I'll drive you home," he said softly.

"Yea, drive your girlfriend home," Sally screamed. Sonic grabbed my arm and walked past Sally with me in hand. She grabbed some of my quills and pulled them so hard that it forced me to fall on the floor. I felt my temper flaring. I got up and would've knocked her out in one punch if Sonic wouldn't have pulled me out the house using his super speed. "Why did you do that," I screamed. He didn't answer. He pushed me into the car and strapped me in. He shut my door and went to the driver's door. He got in and quickly drove me home.

"Was Sally cheating on you," I asked when we reached my house. He parked the car, and ignored me. He was out the driver's seat in a second and was opening my door in the next. "I'm not getting out until you answer me," I said. He shook his head and unstrapped me himself. He flung me over his shoulder and shut the door. "Sonic put me down," I screamed punching on his back. He ignored me and got the house key out my pocket. He opened the door and walked inside. He put me down on the couch. I stood up about to protest, but he pushed my shoulders down. "Just stay," he said. I waited until he got near the front door to stand up and run over to him. I grabbed his arm.

"Stop Sonic. What's wrong? Talk to me. You can trust me," I said.

"Let go," he said coldly.

"Don't, don't leave. Please."

"Let go of me."

"Tell me why! Tell me why you're like this. You were never like this." He turned around to face me.

"I _was_ never like this Amy, but we were kids back then. We're twenty one now Amy. When are you going to understand that? We can't keep relying on the past."

"Why not? Is it because you were happier? Because you had everything you ever wanted? While now, you're working in a mechanic shop that barely gets business, you're girlfriend is cheating on you, and-"

"Stop Amy. You don't know anything about my lifestyle."

"I know that, but I want-"

"Stop. What do you want to do now? Do you want me to forget about you again? Do you want to start over? Do you want to control me? Make my life how you want it?"

"I want to help you."

"I don't need _your_ help."

"Sonic-"

"Just let me go Amy. Why are you holding on?" Why am I holding on?

I let go of his arm reluctantly to have him open the door and slam it. I put my back against the door and slid down onto the floor. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I don't have an answer to anything. Why was I here? Why did I want to hold on to the past? Why am I trying to hold on to Sonic? Nothing makes sense anymore.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Second Chance

**Hi, i know its been awhile and this chapter is short, but... **

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch.4 Second Chance**

Amy's POV

I walked home from work. I haven't seen Sonic since our argument. He hasn't been coming to work, answering calls, and Tails said that when he went to his house, nobody answered the door. I hoped everything was okay with him. I reached my house to see Sally standing on my front porch. "What are you doing here," I asked. She glared at me.

"I know it was you who made Sonic dump me," she said.

"You were cheating on him."

"You think that's the case. Please, I've been cheating on him before I even met Jet."

"How? Why would you do that?"

"Sonic's every girl's dream guy and he was mine. But at the same time, he was a piece of trash."

"Don't talk about Sonic that way!"

"Why? What are you going to do about it, homeless girl?"

"Just get off my porch and don't ever come near me or Sonic again."

"Sonic's not your property. If he wants to come back to me, then he will."

"Get out of my face, Sally." She walked down the steps and glided away from me, swaying her hips in a sassy way. I didn't have time for her little games. I walked inside the house and called Cream.

"Hello," I heard her soft voice answer.  
"Hey Cream."

"Oh, hey Amy."

"Guess who was standing on my porch?"

"Sally?"

"Yea, wait. How did you know that?"

"Tails actually got into some contact with Sonic. He's he- I mean, he was sick."

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing Amy."

"Cream."

"I got to go. Bye," she said before hanging up. I should give up hope on even seeing Sonic again. I should just move somewhere else and forget Sonic forever. No, I can't do that. I've known him since like forever. I took a walk to think things over.

I saw two little hedgehogs, a boy and a girl, playing at the park. They looked happy together. I saw their mothers sitting on the bench chatting to each other while keeping an eye on their children. It reminded me of me and Sonic's childhood. The kids would be falling for each other soon enough. And then they'll go out and get married when they get older. Sonic and I might be getting engaged at this point if I hadn't moved away. That whole move messed everything up. No, it wasn't the move. It was what I said. I told him to forget me when he was going to keep me in his heart. Most fairytales don't always have a happy ending.

I walked into the trail me and Sonic took on our, I want to say, second date. He had given me the most beautiful pink rose I had ever seen. He told me I was his rose in thorns. I sighed, as I stopped walking. If I let go of Sonic, then I let go of almost my whole life. I kept walking. I walked the path, reliving parts of my past, until my legs hurt. I sat down next to a dark figure on a bench. It was wearing a black hoodie, black jeans, and black basketball shoes. It's head down. "Rough day too," I asked. The figure didn't answer, but it did stiffen up.

"Hey, what's wrong," I asked, touching the figure's arm. People who were in this park were all friendly so I wasn't afraid. The figure stood up and loomed over the bench. Light green eyes met mine. "Sonic," I asked. The figure walked away suddenly. I got up and grabbed his arm, pulling the hood off his head. Sonic turned and ripped his arm out of my hand.

"Can't you just leave me alone for once," he half yelled.

"I would if you wouldn't be everywhere I go."

"Wish granted," he said before walking away. I ran after him. "Sonic wait," I said running in front of him, blocking his path. He glared.

"What? What do you want now Amy," he asked.

"I want to know what's been up with you."

"Why do you care," he said before trying to past me. I grabbed his arm and pushed him back.

"Because unlike your ex, I care about you," I said.

"I don't want to talk about it alright."

"Did you even know she was cheating?"

"I saw her once the day before I asked you to dinner. She was kissing that hawk she came in with that night."

"Do you wanna talk? I mean, you'll go crazy if you keep it all balled up inside," I said softly, rubbing his arm. He grabbed my hand off my arm and pulled me all the way to his house. He opened the door and led me inside. It looked like a hurricane hit it. "I'm guessing Sally wouldn't go without a fight," I said looking at all the stuff scattered around the house. Even the couch was torn apart. Sonic shook his head.

"She's crazy," he mumbled. I giggled a little. Sonic walked over to a turned over table and put it the right way. He looked sad. He must have been really heartbroken. I sat down on the torn up couch. Sonic looked over at me. I patted the space next to me. He sighed before sitting down next to me. I touched his hand.

"Things will get better you know," I said. He shook his head.

"Why do you care so much Amy? I don't understand," he said.

"I- I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to ruin our relationship."

"Right."

"Hey, this isn't about me. Now, what-"

"Nothing. Nothing happened, nothing's wrong, nothing."

"Sonic-"

"Stop. You were going to say that you loved me. And don't deny it because you know it's true." I had nothing to say because I knew he was right.

"Sonic, let me explain-"

"Goodbye Amy," he said, getting up and turning his back on me. I got up and left quietly. I walked to my house in silence. Sonic just didn't want to get hurt again and I hurt him more then he knows. If only he would give me a second chance.

* * *

**Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5: A Kissing Chance

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 5 A Kissing Chance**

Amy's POV

I walked into the shop in my usual jeans, bold color t-shirt, and worn sneakers. I was actually kind of afraid to face Sonic. He was acting so distant and it was really starting to freak me out. I walked into the garage to see Sonic's long legs emerged from underneath a car. I walked up to him cautiously. "Hi Sonic, look I know you're probably mad, but I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you," I said.

"You didn't hurt me Amy and neither did Sally," his voice said from underneath the car.

"Then what's wrong? You're acting really weird."

"For the last time Amy, nothing is wrong."

"Then what happened to the goofy hedgehog I knew and loved."

"He grew up." I heard a bang before Sonic emerged from the bottom of the car. He stood up and walked past me, brushing my shoulder roughly with his arm. I turned around and followed him.

"Sonic, you were the same guy a few weeks ago. What happened to that guy," I asked. He turned around and glared at me.

"Why do you suddenly want to be so involved in my life all of a sudden? Amy, ever since you moved here, it's been about me. What about you? Why don't you worry about yourself," he said.

"I always worry about myself and I always will but I like to put people's feelings before mine." Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Where'd that come from? A book? A movie? Oh wait I know: you're ex-boyfriend who you wanted to forget about. Did our feelings even matter Amy?"

"Yes they did, I just thought-"

"You think a lot of things Amy, but some of them aren't always right."

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"No, but then again-" I slapped him so hard that his cheek turned red. His head stayed tilted.

"I am not dumb! I am the complete opposite of dumb and you know it!" He looked with hatred.

"Do I Amy?"

"The one who's dumb here is you!"

"Me dumb? Maybe when I was a teenager, but not anymore. Why are we even having this conversation?"

"Because you're an idiot who doesn't know how to sort out his feelings," I said before walking past him. He didn't follow me or grab my arm. He let me go. The rest of the work day went by with a lot of tension. Sonic still taught me about cars and how to fix the and even though he said nothing of our argument, I could still feel the tension between us. I walked home that night feeling guilty. After all Sonic's been through, I had to add more trouble.

I changed my clothes and went back out to the shop. I knew Tails would be gone, but I hoped Sonic hadn't left yet. I walked into the shop and saw Sonic at the front desk shuffling through papers. I walked up to the desk, my heels making me too noticeable but he ignored them. "Sonic," I said when I reached the desk. "Your shift was over an hour ago Amy," he said without looking up.

"I know, but I wanted to apologize about all the things I said this morning. I wasn't thinking and you were right. Not all things I think are right and I've been in your business too much." He looked up at me.

"No Amy, I was wrong. I jumped on you without thinking when I knew you still cared. I have been distant lately and I'm sorry for not letting you in sooner," he said. I walked around the desk and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me as well. I pulled away a little bit so I could look into his eyes. All the things I had missed were still there, right in his eyes. The sincerity, the hope, the consideration, and the love. They were all there. I leaned up to kiss him and he bent his head down as well. Our lips met and the passion that had been hiding in the midst of our hearts came bursting out. I missed the way he kissed me, the way he held me, the way I felt safe in his arms. I wanted to tell him that I loved him and didn't want to let him go, but I didn't want to break the kiss.

He pulled away from me breathing heavily. I noticed I was too. We needed air. I laughed and he smiled softly before kissing me softly. He pulled away quickly smiling warmly at me. "Does this mean you're giving me a second chance," I asked.

"No," he teased, smiling. I hit him in the arm playfully. I then looked at the clock on the wall.

"I should get home," I told Sonic. His smile dimmed a little, but came back to life the minute it dimmed. "Let me walk you," he said. "Okay," I murmured. Sonic walked me home, but he didn't hold my hand or put his arm around my shoulders. When we reached my house I tried to kiss him but he backed up.

"Amy, maybe we should wait a little longer before we do all this kissy stuff," he said.

"You mean we should go out on a few dates first?"

"Yes."

"Then I can wait. As long as I get to be with you, I'll be okay." Sonic smiled at my response. He kissed me on my cheek before whispering goodnight in my ear. I watched him walk back to the shop until he was out of sight. I was glad we were finally going to be together again.

**A/N: Another short chap i know, but i have a good reason. My new story Love Off Limits is in the works and i'm running 4 student council president so there's alot going on. Anyway... Please Review, i beg of you!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Hurts

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch.6 The Truth Hurts**

Amy's POV

This past month has been the best one ever. Sonic's been taking me on dates nonstop and I loved the affection. I walked up the hill that Sonic has been taking me to for our picnic dates. I'm wearing a strapless white dress with cherries and cherry red wedges. My quills are falling free around my shoulders. I reach the top to see Sonic standing on a picnic blanket with the food already set out. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Someone wanted to be early today," I said walking up to him.

"Well I didn't want to waste any time with you," he replied, when I reached him. His arms wound around my waist.

"We have all afternoon you goofball."

"And every second counts," he said before kissing me. I kissed him back. The kisses started to get deeper, right before Sonic pulled away. "I thought every second counted," I said, trying to kiss him again. He laughed as he avoided my kiss. "They do, but I'm starving," he said. I shook my head at him. We sat down and ate lunch.

When we were finished, we laid down on the blanket and looked up at the clouds. "This is really peaceful," I whispered to Sonic.

"Yea, this is. Romantic too."

"Aw Sonniku, you're researching romance for me?"

"I have to make you happy," he said looking at me. I smiled and cuddled up closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped his arm around my waist. His other hand stroked my quills. I lay my head on his chest and listened to his breathing. I felt really guilty suddenly. I wouldn't be here cuddling with him if I hadn't did what I'd done, or maybe he would've found out about Sally anyway and then I might have still been in this spot. I wanted to tell him so much about what I did, but I think I had something else to tell him first.

"Sonic," I said.

"Yea Ames."

"I have something to tell you about Sally."

"Which is?"

"She was cheating on you before she met that hawk." He shrugged.

"If she didn't cheat on me, then I wouldn't be with you and you're the one I love most. Sally didn't mean anything to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I was trying to patch up the hole you had left in my heart, yet Sally never filled up the hole at all. She was just there. Sometimes I would wonder if you would keep up to your promise."

"You remembered that?"

"Yes."

"Sonic, I'm sorry for how I left things when I moved. I wasn't thinking straight. I was ruining things. If I had promised and then I did come back. We wouldn't have gotten together this way."

"This isn't your fault. I wasn't thinking straight either. All I could think about was what I was going to do without you. You were really the only one who I could spill my guts out to about anything. You made me feel like I wouldn't lose my mind and I thought that when you left, you would be taking my sanity with you."

"That's what you meant when you said I would always have a spot in your heart?"

"Yea and I meant it too. When you came into the shop, I knew it was you the second you spoke. I just wanted to keep the promise."

"Then why were you mad?"

"I guess I was mad that you left me and then came back out of the blue. I don't have that much control over my temper sometimes and you of all people should know that."

"You're right about that, but you are cute when you're mad." He chuckled.

"Of course you would think so." We spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling and talking about random stuff.

He walked me home in silence. "Do you want to come in," I asked when we reached the front door.

"I don't know. Are you going to try to kiss me to death," he joked.

"No, I just don't want you to leave me," I said, taking his hands. He smiled and nodded. I let go of one of his hands and unlocked the door, but it seemed to be already open. We walked into the house to walk onto broken glass. My windows were all busted, all the furniture was destroyed, and the wallpaper was ripped and had blue paint all over it. There was a sticky note attached to detached chandelier. Sonic picked it up. "This is what you get for stealing my man," he read aloud. Sally. Sally did this.

"Wait till I get my hands on that-" I started before Sonic put his hand over my mouth.

"Amy, fighting won't solve anything. She wants you to come after her, she wants you to feel rage. We can't give her what she wants, Ames," he said softly, looking deep into my eyes. He took his hand away from my mouth.

"Sonic, my house is completely destroyed. The inside of it anyway. How can I not tear her head off? I have nowhere else to go."

"Did you forget that you have a boyfriend?"

"Sonic, I can't-"

"Yes you can. I'll always be there for you and this is going to be the first thing I'll do to help you out."

"Sonic, you know that I can't- I won't."

"Do you really want me to drag you into the house?"

"You wouldn't."

"Don't make me have to then."

"Fine, but you don't even have a spare bedroom."

"You get the right side of the bed and I get the left side. Simple as that."

"Okay, now what about my clothes?"

"I have extra dressers from Sally's old stuff."

"Alright, then I'll go pack." I went upstairs and got my stuff out of my wrecked dressers and put them into my suitcases. Once I had all my stuff together, I went back downstairs to Sonic. He helped me with my suitcases and he drove me to his house. We stayed silent the whole ride. I walked into his house feeling awkward. I felt as if we were moving a little fast. I mean, we've only been dating for a month and yet we were already moving in together.

I went upstairs and unpacked my clothes. I also changed into my pajamas. I heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in," I said. Sonic sped in and shut the door, before he started tickling me. I tried to stop his hands, but they kept moving around my stomach and sides. I backed up, trying to get out of his tickling, but he only moved with me. I fell backwards onto the bed, still laughing against my will. Sonic kneeled beside me on the bed, still tickling me. I finally grabbed his hands and flipped over on top him, pinning his arms down. "Took you long enough," Sonic teased. I smiled.

"You had a strategy and you know it."

"I think fast remember."

"Yes. But you were planning on tickling me."

"Actually I was gonna attack you and tickling you came into mind so I did it."

"Attack me?"

"Play fighting with you is so fun."

"Oh really," I said before punching his stomach. He laughed, and wound his free arm around my waist. He pushed my body close to his before flipping us over so that he was hovering over me, pinning both my arms down above my head with one hand.

"That was easy," he teased. I struggled to get out of his grip, but he was strong for using one hand. His other hand squeezed my side tightly. "Cheater," I mumbled.

"I'm winning fair and square, cutie," he said. I blushed. He always flirted when we were fighting with each other.

"Flirt."

"Thank you. Do you give?"

"No." His grips tightened, hurting a little. "Now do you?"

"Not a chance pretty boy." He smiled and his grips tightened even more. I couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, alright I give," I said. He laughed and released me. He got off me as well. He smiled at me. "You're cute when you're mad," he said.

"I'm not mad," I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"Amy, do I need to tickle the truth out of you?" He made a move to tickle me.

"Alright, I am mad."

"About what," Sonic said his voice now serious and his smile turning into a line across his muzzle.

"About what Sally did to my house. I mean, it won't be long until my parents find out and they'll just to send me back to perfectville."

"But, you're an adult now. You don't have to follow their rules."

"Trust me, you don't know how strict my parents have gotten over the years."

"You don't know strict until you've known my parents."

"Sonic what are you talking about? Your parents are the most carefree, bubbly parental figures there are."

"They were. Now, they're just trying to control my life."

"What?"

"Do you really think my parents want me walking around fixing things in a beat up shop?"

"But, it's your choice. Isn't it?"

"No, I did it to get them away from me. Sure, I have a hobby of building things, but I used it as an escape plan."

"What did your parents want you to be?"

"A CEO of my _own_ business."

"You're not the business type though."

"Exactly, but they wanted me to be successful in life. I thought that my parents would accept me to be anything I wanted to be."

"What did you want to be then?"

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Sorry."

"Forget it. Like it matters anymore."

"There's still time, I mean we're still young." He shook his head.

"Time's up for me Amy."

"Don't say that. It's never too late to strive for something."

"Then why aren't you striving for anything big. You have so much potential yet you're wasting it."

"I don't have the strength to."

"You're strong Amy, just believe that and you'll accomplish anything." Like telling you.

"Sonic, I can't. I'm too much of a coward to do anything."

"Tell me one thing that you're too much of a coward to do then."

"What? No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not something I want to share."

"Then tell something else."

"No!" I got up from the bed and walked to the door. Sonic followed me.

"Stop hiding from me Amy. It's not like it's going to hurt either of either of us." I turned around to face him.

"Yes it is! I've been lying to you this entire time!"

"What?" He looked confused.

"Sally was cheating on you before I came here, but I set her up with one of the guys! That hawk! I paid him to get her away from you so that I could get you back! I was the one who ruined your life!"

"You what?"

"I ruined your life! I didn't mean to, but I did!" I felt tears run down my face.

"You were the one who hooked Sally up with that guy? What in the world were you thinking? Were you even thinking?"

"Of course!"

"Then why Amy?"

"She didn't deserve you! She called you every girl's dream boy on one side, but on the other she called you a piece of trash! If you don't believe me: then you can go ask her for yourself!"

"How do I know that you didn't call me those things?"

"Why would I?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you've been lying to my face ever since you came here!"

"You're insane!"

"I was! For thinking I could let you back into my life again."

"I shouldn't have come back. I'm leaving now." I pushed past him and started packing up my stuff again. I quickly left out the house without looking back at Sonic. I didn't care if I never saw him again, I didn't care if that was the last conversation I ever had with him, and I didn't care at all. Coming back was the biggest mistake I had ever made in my entire life. Sonic was a joke. He never was right for me. It was always the truth yet I didn't want to believe it. I walked to Cream's house and knocked on her door. She answered, looking tired. It was the middle of the night, after all.

"Amy? What happened," she asked. Cream's brown eyes were full of concern.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you could give me a lift to the airport."

"Amy, you have tear stains."

"I'll explain on the way." Cream drove me to the airport with her own suitcases as well. She wanted out of Station Square and she took me as her ticket to freedom. I told her everything that I did and my argument with Sonic. It had pained me to even say his name. We reached the airport and we bought our tickets to Campleton. I called my parents and they said they had already ordered a house for me and Cream.

Around midnight, Cream and I were on a plane. I watched Station Square slip away again and I watched any chance I ever had with Sonic disappear with it. The truth hurts most of the time.

**A/N: Aww, poor Amy and Sonic! I wanted to cry whe i wrote this kind of, but it wasn't as emotional as the prologue or in that other story. Anyways, the last chappy is next! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Not Giving Up

**All Characters belong to Sega except Ray. **

**Ch.7 Not Giving Up**

Amy's POV

"How could I be so stupid," I asked Cream. We had just got on the plane and taken our seats. "You're not stupid Amy. We girls just do what we have to do. Whether the boys like it or not. Besides, you saved Sonic from getting hurt," she said.

"But, I ended up hurting him anyway."

"Maybe we should go back. Get our lives together you know."

"I can't go back. If I do, I'll end up in jail from the Sally situation and I don't want to see Sonic in pain. Not again."

"When you left before, you didn't have a choice Amy. Now, you're letting him go with a choice."

"What other chance do I have Cream? He's going to go insane without me, but he hates me enough to not let me back into his life."

"He's not going to hate you."

"How do you know that?"

"Just focus on the positive and not on the negative."

"You're right. Positive."

"You still want to leave don't you?"

"Just to clear my head. We can be gone for a few months and then come back."

"We?"

"C'mon Cream, I can't do this without you."

"I can't go back."

"Why not?"

"I can't see Tails without crying my heart out to him."

"You guys dated?"

"Yes, but it didn't work out and we lost each other. I just don't want to see you give up like I did."

"I don't want to give up, but at the same time: I might have to."

* * *

Sonic's POV

I walked into the shop feeling depressed and tired. Tails looked at my expression and immediately started questioning.

"What did Amy do now," he asked. I winced at the sound of her name.

"How do you know she did it?"

"You wouldn't get this upset about anyone else."

"She left. She went back to Campleton."

"Dude, I'm sorry."

"That's not the worst part. She was the one who made my life miserable. Remember when I told you that Sally wasn't around much when Amy came. Well, she set her up with the dude. She paid him to take my girlfriend away. I wouldn't be surprised if she wrecked her own house."

"And you thought you were going insane."

"Tell me about it. I checked up at Cream's house."

"Why?"

"Dude, you two need to talk."

"No we don't. It just wasn't meant to be."

"You can't just give up, buddy."

"Then you shouldn't either."

"What more can I have with her Tails?"

"A family. You love her more than anything and you know it."

"Are you talking about me or are you talking about you? Cream is your everything, Tails. You can't let her go like this."

"What do you mean by letting her go?"

"She left with Amy. There was a note on her front door."

"How about this: I'll go after Cream if you go after Amy."

"You have a deal then, buddy." I walked up to Tails and held out my hand. He hesitated, but shook it. We left work early that day. We had some girls to catch.

* * *

Amy's POV

I walked around Cream and I's new house. It was a lot like my house in Station Square, but bigger. Cream and I went out for some ice cream after we had unpacked and changed our clothes.

"This is so good," Cream said, taking in another scoop of her rocky road ice cream. I scooped up some of my cotton candy ice cream. "I didn't know how much I missed these things," I said before stuffing the scoop into my mouth.

"Everything here is so pretty."

"You like it?"

"Yea, plus there's tons of cute guys."

"Totally, but they're short of one thing."

"Which is?"

"Flaws."

"They can't be that perfect."

"Trust me they are."

"Prove it."

"Okay, ask that guy over there how many monkeys it takes to change a light-bulb," I said pointing to the cute red hedgehog in the booth beside ours.

"I don't even get that joke."

"Just go ask him." She got up and went over and sat across from the hedgehog. She asked him the question loudly so that I could hear. He smiled a charming smile and answered. I suddenly remembered that smile and those mesmerizing blue green eyes. I went up to their booth and pulled Cream away, but he recognized me.

"Amy, it's been awhile," his sly voice said.

"It's been four months."

"Still long."

"You guys know each other," Cream asked. He smiled even more.

"We dated. I'm Ray, by the way," he said, getting up and holding his hand out to Cream. She shook it, looking dazed at him. He smiled at her and then locked eyes with me. I looked away. "I'm Cream," she replied.

"We've got to go," I said pulling Cream away from him.

"But, you guys just got here. We can all have some ice cream together," he said. I shook my head and dragged Cream out of the ice cream parlor.

"What was that for," she asked.

"He's not a good guy Cream," I replied, walking her to the car.

"He seemed pretty nice to me."

"Seems is a very deceiving word."

"What's he really like then?"

"He's just not a good guy."

"What did he do?"

"Nothing important now. He's just more drama that I don't want nor need right now."

"Alright." We drove home in silence. I went inside the house and straight up to my room. I shut the door and went to lie on my bed. I felt my eyes droop and I fell into sleep peacefully.

The next morning went by normally as did the rest of the week. I didn't have any encounters with Ray, yet I felt one coming. I walked out of the travel agency I worked in and say him leaning against a car in front of me. His eyes went up my body, examining me. I was wearing a red skirt that went to my knees, a blue and white blouse, and a red collar tie. He smiled.

"You look decent," he said, smiling.

"Go away jerk," I said walking away. He followed me.

"You're still that mad at me. I mean, we had lots of fun together remember," he grabbed my arm and spun my around to face him. Why did I have to take the alley as a shortcut? He backed me up against a wall.

"Let go," I said, struggling. He suddenly kissed me. I tried to push him away, but he kept kissing me. His grips tightened, hurting me. Then his grips went away. I saw Sonic in front of me, looking at Ray who was sprawled across the concrete. He glared at Sonic. "Dude, can a guy not kiss his girlfriend," he said, getting up.

"She looked like she was trying to get away from you," Sonic replied.

"Well she wasn't, now move aside blue boy."

"No."

"Who do you think you are?" Sonic shook his head and grabbed my hand. He pulled me out the alley. Ray didn't follow us or say anything to lure us back.

"What in the world were you thinking by leading him into an alley at night," Sonic asked me.

"I was taking a shortcut to get home, and I guess he was following me. Why do you care anyway," I said.

"I came all this way and you're asking why I care?" He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Amy, I'm not going to let you go. Not ever."

"Why can't you just go? Go like you did six years ago."

"Why Amy? Why do you want me to do that?"

"Because I- I don't care about you anymore."

"What?"

"I can't love you anymore Sonic. I can't pretend that I'm good enough for you when you know I'm not what you deserve."

"You'll always be what I deserve Ames. Why can't you see that?"

"Because you're insane!" I pulled away from him and walked down the sidewalk.

"I'm insane," he asked me. I stopped and turned around. "You are," I said.

"Have you seen the things you've done over the past few months? Amy, if that wasn't crazy then I don't know what is."

"You're crazy Sonic!" I walked back up to him. "What other man would fly across the country for some girl? Only you."

"I'm crazy for believing in love?"

"What more can there be for us Sonic? We've been hurting each other enough and now it's time for both of us to move on."

"Just say the words and I'll go. Say the words that will make me believe that we have no chance with each other."

"I hate you Sonic! There I said it! I hate you!" Sonic looked stunned. He walked across the street, away from me. I saw headlights approaching him. "Sonic!" I screamed. He didn't see the car, as it accelerated. "No!"

**Wow, talk about your cliff hanger. I loved this story too much to let it end in 7 chaps. Just for advertisement: My new story "Love Off Limits" is out for all of my noble reviewers. Also, i know this story is a a little on the dark side, but it's just the atmosphere that the characters are in with all their weird emotions. Please REVIEW and i'll see you peeps later! :p**


	8. Chapter 8: Burning

**I would like to thank JazztheHedgehogsingingstar, SugarhogRose, XoxoSonamy4440oxoX, ColorfulStar, and Sonamy Lover for being my faithful reviwers for almost all my stories. You guys are great! **

* * *

All Characters belong to Sega except Ray and the doctor.

Ch.8 Burning

**Sonic's POV**

I hear Amy scream. "No," Her voice booms. I see the headlights suddenly and then darkness. I'm covered in it. There's no way out of it. I see flames. Big red flames surrounding me, coming closer and closer to me. I try to move, but my feet are frozen. "Help," I try to scream, but it barely comes out as a whisper. The flames suddenly catch me, sticking to me like glue. I feel pain everywhere as the flames consume me. I drop onto my knees, my head in my hands. So much pain, too much pain. The flames started changing colors and stopped at pink. I watched the pink flames dance around me as the pain stops. The flames go away from me. They start to form a figure. They form Amy's figure. She smiled at me softly and walked up to me. I get off my knees and reach out to her. She reaches out her hand as well. She reaches me and I grab her hand. "Sonic," her faint voice said.

"Yes Amy," my voice said, barely escaping my lips. Her smile turns evil.

"I hate you," she screams as she throws me backwards with her hand. More pain comes onto me, draining my energy, sucking the life out of me. I lay on the ground struggling to stop the pain. Amy walks up to me, the flames following her. She suddenly looks at me with pity and love. She kneels down beside me and touches my cheek. That cause more pain to me. I scream and she pulls her hand away quickly. She seems as if she didn't want to hurt me, but yet she did. Her look still had pity on it as well as shame. "I'm sorry Sonic," she says.

"It's okay Amy, you didn't mean it," I said, my voice normal. It was hard to talk, but I still wanted to.

"No Sonic, it's not okay. I hurt you and I'm truly sorry."

"You're forgiven Amy, don't-"

"Why do you care so much?"

"I told you before: I'm not going to let you go."

"Sonic, you're strong, but I'm not sure you're strong enough to make through for me."

"Yes I am; I would use up all my strength for you."

"You love me don't you?"

"More than anything." She smiled softly and bent down to kiss me. Her lips pressed down on mine, setting the pain into its ultimatum. She pulled away quickly, feeling the energy of pain sent through me. The pain stung through my veins like fire and there was no way to put it out. I scream loudly. Amy looked sad. A single tear fell down her face. "Sonic, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault," she said, leaning her head into my stomach. The interaction made the fire worse. She pulled away again, more tears falling down her face. I watched her cry as the fire kept draining me.

**Amy's POV**

I ran toward Sonic. His body lying in the middle of the street. He was bleeding badly. Cream around the corner with Tails beside her. They ran up to me and Sonic. I felt myself crying as I shook him. "Sonic! Sonic wake up," I screamed. Cream hugged me tightly. I grabbed his hand tightly. Tails dialed 911 and told them to send an ambulance immediately. They arrived a few minutes shortly. They took Sonic to the hospital. Cream tried to calm me for I couldn't stop crying. I saw tears falling down her cheeks as well as Tails'. We all sat there crying for a minute. I got up and told Cream and Tails I would meet them at the hospital. They nodded and went back the way they came. I walked back into the alley and saw Ray's figure leaning against a wall. I walked up to him and tried to slap him. He caught my hand. "Why so mad Amy? You said you hated him and I was just doing you a favor," he said. I pulled my hand away. "I hate you, not Sonic. If you ever come near Sonic or me ever again: you'll be the next one to check into the hospital," I said before walking away. I got home and changed my clothes quickly. I went out the house and jumped into the car. I drove to the hospital and found out where Sonic was staying. I found Cream and Tails outside his door. "How's he doing," I asked. They shrugged.

"The doctor is still checking him out, but they said that he's lost a lot of blood," Tails said. I looked down.

"Is there a chance that he might make it?"

"They said the chance is very small. He hit his head when he fell so he might have some head damage, plus they can't get him to stop bleeding yet," Cream said.

"Oh." I hoped he would be strong enough to pull through.

The doctor came out of the room. He looked at all three of us. "Your friend is in a lot of pain at the moment and this might take a while for us to work with," the owl said.

"Do everything you can," I said. The doctor nodded. "We'll do what we can," he said. "Thank you," I said.

"In the meantime, you all can go home for the night. We'll call one of you early tomorrow morning with an update."

"That'll be me," I piped in. Cream smiled faintly at me. She knew I was showing my affection for him.

"Okay, Ms. Rose," he said looking at a sheet. He must have had Sonic's file with all his numbers in it. I walked out the hospital regretting everything I said to him.

"Amy, I'm going to go back with Tails to his hotel for the night to talk. Will you be okay for the night," Cream asked. I nodded. She hugged me tightly before going walking away with Tails. I walked back to my car and drove home in silence.

**Sonic's POV**

Amy stroked my quills softly as the flames spiraled around us. I didn't care how much pain it costed me; I just wanted her to be near me. "Sonic, help is coming for you," she said.

"What?"

"You are being helped, but you have to stay here for now."

"I'm being helped?"

"Yes, but I want you to stay here, with me. For right now at least."

"I'll never leave you Amy."

"Me either Sonic." We sat there in silence as my burning continued.

**A/N: I know, soo short, but my own anxiety was killing me and i didn't have alot of time. I feel soo bad for Sonic. Is there one of my stories where he doesn't get hurt? I mean really, once he got in a fight, another time he got cheated on by his own wife, before that he got beat up by his older brother and way before that, he was neglected by his parents! I am so mean to Sonic without even meaning it. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Forgotten

**All Characters belong to Sega except Dr. Hoot.**

**Ch. 9 Forgotten**

Amy's POV

I turn over again in my bed. I open my eyes and decide to give up on sleep. I wasn't going to be able to sleep until I knew that Sonic was okay. The last words I said to him were I hate him and that wasn't something that I wanted him to remember me by. I got up from my bed right when the phone ringed. I rushed over to it and looked at the caller I.D. It was the hospital. "Hello," I answered.

"Ms. Rose?"

"Yes."

"We need you to come down to the hospital."

"How is he?"

"We'll tell you when you get there, now please hurry." I hung up and threw on some clothes. I combed my quills quickly and raced out the door. I got into the car and started it. I looked at the digital clock to see it was 5 o' clock in the morning. I shook my head and started driving. I was hoping that he was okay. He had to make it through. I couldn't make it without him. I got to the hospital and went inside while the vale took my car. I walked to Sonic's room quickly and saw the owl standing in front of the door.

"Ah, Ms. Rose, so glad you're here," the owl said, he outstretched his hand to me. I shook it.

"I couldn't sleep until I got that phone call."

"I'm Dr. Hoot, and you are Sonic's girlfriend, correct?"

"Um, yes."

"Well, Ms. Rose, he's recovering quickly. His wounds are healing gracefully; it's just his head that we're concerned about."

"What do you mean?"

"He had a huge concussion and might suffer some brain damage."

"Oh no."

"Don't worry, so far, he's clear of it."

"Oh okay." I sighed of relief.

"You can see him now if you want."

"Is he awake?"

"Probably not. Like we said before, he hit his head pretty hard so it might take a while, but he should be waking up soon."

"Pretty soon. He has a thick skull, trust me." Dr. Hoot smiled at my comment. I smiled back before stepping around the doctor to the door. I opened it and saw Sonic lying in a hospital bed, and IV hooked up to his arm and bandages on him. I shut the door behind me. I crept up to him and sat down in the chair that was next to the bed. I grabbed his hand softly. "You're going to be okay Sonic. You have to make it through. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my everything and I didn't mean what I said. I could never hate you. I love you and I always will," I said, squeezing his hand softly. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and it landed on Sonic's hand. I felt my hand get a soft squeeze back.

Sonic's POV

I opened my eyes to see more flames. Amy was cuddled up next to me. I smiled at her and stroked her quills. I started to wonder when I could get to the real Amy. Or maybe she meant what she said. Maybe she does hate me. "She doesn't hate you," a voice said. I looked down at Amy. Her eyes were open and they were filled with pity. The only thing that's been in her eyes.

"She said it herself. Yes she does," I answered.

"If she were to hate you, then I would hate you, but I don't."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am Amy, sort of. I'm a part of her that drifts over you and always will. Her emotions are my emotions and her feelings are my feelings, her thoughts are my thoughts." A tear slid down her face.

"She's crying?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You."

"That can't be true."

"Why don't you believe in her Sonic?"

"What is there to believe in?"

"You love her and she loves you too."

"I do love her, but I'm not going to make the conclusion that she loves me back. Not yet."

"Sonic-"

"Just go back to sleep. You're being delusional."

"I can't go back to sleep. She's awake and with you."

"Stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying. Why are you doubting me all of a sudden?"

"Just forget it." I looked away.

"For once, can't you just trust me," she said, her voice cracking. Amy must be really upset.

"She is upset," she said.

"How are you doing that?"

"Because you're in my world, I know what you're thinking before the thought even pops in your head."

"Oh I see."

"You do?"

"Stop trying to mess with my head." I unwrapped my arms from around her and stood up. I walked away leaving her by herself weeping.

Amy's POV

I heard Sonic whimper. I pulled my head up from his arm, seeing that I was hurting him. I had been here at the hospital all day, waiting for him to wake up. To see his light green eyes, his smile, and to feel the kisses I was going to give him that he would return. His eyes opened suddenly, scanning the room in a panicked frenzy. His body tightened up. I squeezed his hand. "Sonic, it's okay," I said softly. He relaxed a little and looked at me. His eyes blank. Probably from all the medication.

"I'm so glad you're okay Sonniku," I said, hugging him. He pushed me away softly and looked at me with confusion.

"Um, do I know you," he asked. I giggled. He had to be joking.

"Sonniku, you're so funny."

"Who's Sonniku? My name is Sonic. Who are you?"

"Sonic, I'm Amy. Your girlfriend remember?"

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend. Do I?" Was he serious?

"Sonic, you have no idea who I am?"

"Sorry, but no." Yup, he was serious.

The doctor came into the room and signaled for me to come outside. I let go of Sonic's hand and got up, walking to the door. Dr. Hoot closed the door behind us.

"You're kidding right? He cannot lose his memory," I said.

"Ms. Rose, I'm afraid that he did have some minor brain damage that triggered his memory. He remembers some things."

"Like his name."

"Yes, biological things and other simple things, but people and places are a different story."

"Is this going to last long?"

"It was minor so I think it'll last about a year or maybe five?"

"Five years?"

"Most people have it for twenty or even forever. We were lucky."

"He does know how to walk, right?"

"Yes, and talk. Things that come naturally are already in his brain."

"So, after five years he'll be back to normal?"

"That's the maximum, though he might recover shorter than that, but it all depends."

"When can I take him home?"

"Tonight if you want. There is nothing more we can do here."

"Okay, thanks." I went back into the room to see that Sonic had already gotten dressed.

"I know, you're allowed to take me home," he said. I put my hands on my hips in a sassy way.

"Were you eavesdropping," I asked. He mocked my stance.

"What do you think," he said in his girl voice. I couldn't help but laugh. He smirked, but it quickly dropped.

"Where is home anyway," he asked.

"3,000 miles from here," I answered.

"Where are we?"

"I'll tell you when we get on the plane."

"Okay." I walked up to Sonic and took his hand. I looked up into his eyes and saw blankness and confusion. No sign of love or affection in them. I wish that the car incident never happened, but we can't undo the past.

* * *

We walked down the hallways of the airport with Tails and Cream trailing behind us. Sonic looked around in curiosity, taking all of the sights in. I stopped walking when we got outside and turned to Tails and Cream. "I'm gonna take Sonic home and take care of him for the night," I told them.

"By yourself," Cream asked. I nodded.

"We can help," Tails said.

"That's okay; I think we should take it a few steps at a time. Tomorrow, you guys can come over and we can take him to the movies or something, deal," I offered. They nodded before saying a quick goodbye to Sonic and walking off together. They were making progress.

"Look, I don't need someone watching over me. I'm twenty one remember," Sonic said.

"The doctor recommended that someone always be with you," I replied.

"Whatever." I grabbed his arm and pulled him to his truck. I drove while he sat in the passenger seat. He didn't say anything to me nor did he look at me. I was actually starting to get worried. What if he did forget all the feelings and memories we had? What if they never came back? What if he was stuck not knowing who people were for the rest of his life? Was that a good thing? I mean, he would be starting over. Then we could start over, but he doesn't remember the feelings we had for each other. Our relationship would just have to bloom slowly.

I pulled up to his driveway and parked the car. Sonic got out the car and walked up the walkway. I followed him, trying to keep up. He unlocked the door with his key. Wait, how did he get ahold of that? He opened the door and let himself in. He shut the door in my face. "That little," I stopped myself. I banged on the door.

"Sonic, let me in now," I screamed. He opened the door and looked at me with pity. "Sorry, forgot you were there," he said. He looked sorry and I was sucker for puppy-dog faces.

"It's okay Sonniku," I said, walking into the house. Sonic shut the door behind me. The house looked the same as when I left it. I did notice the picture I knocked down with my suitcase by accident on the floor. He probably thought I meant to do it. I turned back around to Sonic who was studying me. "Do you want anything," I asked, trying to make him feel comfortable since this was a new surrounding to him. He shook his head and went to go sit on the couch. He looked sad and frustrated. I would be too if I had no clue where I was and who people were. I went to go sit down next to him. He was hunched over his knees, staring at the floor. He didn't look up as I sat down. I rubbed his shoulder.

"You okay," I asked. He shrugged.

"Everything's just really confusing," he said.

"Things will get easier over time."

"Why don't I remember?"

"You got hit by a car and you got a concussion that triggered your memory."

"How did I get hit?"

"Because of me. You were defending me and the other guy just," I couldn't bear myself to think back to what happened. It would just bring me more pain that I didn't want to feel.

"The other guy what," Sonic said.

"He got angry. He's a sneaky slime ball."

"Oh. Well, at least you're not hurt."

"You're happy you got hurt because of me?"

"If I didn't step in, who knows what could've happened to you."

"You remember the situation?" My hopes flew up.

"No, just talking in general." And there they go.

"Oh. Its late maybe you should get some rest. Cream, Tails, and I are gonna take you to the movies tomorrow so you need to stay awake for that."

"Alright. But, where's my bedroom," he asked, getting up. I got up as well.

"Go straight down the hall and it's the last door on your right."

"Okay, thanks." He walked down the hall and into his room, shutting the door behind him. I sat back down on the couch. He had forgotten almost everything. Somehow, I know the part of him I knew wanted this.

**Yay he's okay :) ! But he lost his memory :(. But now him and Amy can start over :) ! I'm so weird. Anyway plz review! **


	10. Chapter 10: Remembering

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch.10 Remembering**

Amy's POV

I walked around the corner with Sonic. We were walking back from the movies. The boys wanted to see the new scary movie that was out and it scared the mess out of me and Cream. Though, I did see Tails put his arm around her a few times. At least she was getting her love life back together. Sonic was only treating me like I was someone he had to know. He wouldn't really talk to me or anyone really. He only talked when he had to. Other than that his eyes would dart around, analyzing all the sights. But, now he was just staring at the ground. I nudged him.

"You okay," I asked. He looked at me and nodded before looking back down. His eyes were still full of confusion. I saw Sally approaching us. She was skipping toward us. She glared at me, but she immediately smiled when her eyes went over to Sonic. She stopped in front of us, blocking our path.

"Hi Sonic, I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for what happened to us. I was stupid and I love you, I really do and I need you back in my life," she said. Sonic was looking at her confusingly.

"Excuse me," he said.

"Sonniku, you're so funny," she said, hitting his shoulder playfully. Sonic looked at her like she was crazy. I tried not to giggle. "Um Amy who is this," Sonic asked. Sally's eyes went over to me.

"Don't ask, he doesn't want you," I told her, before grabbing his hand and walking around Sally with him in tow. Sally looked surprised. Sonic looked back to her and then at me.

"Do I know her," he asked.

"Yes, she was your ex-girlfriend who cheated on you and broke your heart," I answered.

"You said you _were_ my girlfriend though."

"I _am_ your girlfriend. You broke up with her before you started dating me. We kind of had a fight that you probably don't remember though."

"What were we fighting about?"

"Something I did that I regret."

"What did you do?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. What matters is that you're alive."

"I guess, but I don't remember anything. Nothing's coming back."

"You'll get some stuff back eventually. I mean you just got out the hospital a few days ago. It's gonna take some time."

"How much time?"

"I don't know when you're going to start remembering things, but the doctor said that the maximum is five years until you get your full memory back."

"Five? Wow, that's a pretty long time."

"Tell me about it."

"Why are you still helping me? I've lost my memory. What more use can I be to you?" He stopped walking and took his hand out of mine. I stopped walking as well.

"I care about you."

"Why?"

"We've known each other forever and I'm not going to let you go just because you lost your memory. I've lost you twice already and I don't want to make the same mistakes. Not again." I felt a tear run down my face. Sonic hesitated, but he wiped it away gently. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but he would never learn to trust me that way. I grabbed his hand again and starting walking. He went along with it, but he was silent. We stopped at the house and I opened the door and walked inside. Sonic followed me and he tapped my shoulder. I turned and he suddenly kissed me. I was confused, but then I thought that maybe he really loved me.

Sonic pulled away and looked at me confused. "Amy," he asked. I nodded.

"Yes Sonniku," I said dreamily, still starstrucked from the kiss.

"How did I get here?"

"We took a plane remember?"

"Um no_ we_ didn't. Me and Tails took one to go find you and Cream."

"Yes, but you lost your memory and we took a plane here and wait- You remember that?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't lose my memory."

"Yes you did. The doctor said so and you didn't know anybody or anywhere you were."

"Amy, you're being delusional, maybe you should lie down," he said pushing me toward the couch. I pushed his hands away.

"I'm not crazy Sonic. You lost your memory and now you suddenly remember- Hold on, you remember everything?"

"When did I stop?" I hugged him tightly.

"Sonic, oh I'm so glad you got your memory back." He pushed me away gently.

"I'm not in the mood for all this cheery stuff Amy. Now, what happened?"

"You got hit and the ambulance took you away and you had a concussion and it triggered your memory and you lost it and then I took you home, well here, and tried to help you regain your memory and you just kissed me and now here we are," I said quickly. Sonic looked at me like I was crazy.

"When did I get hit?"

"Forget it, you don't remember and I guess that's just it," I said walking away from him. He wasn't going to remember so I didn't get the point of trying. I sat down on the couch. Sonic sat down next to me and stared at me. I couldn't look him in the eye so I started messing with my quills. "You can't stall me forever Amy," he said. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were full of anger though his face showed no sign of it.

"And you can stop acting like you're not mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are. I leave and you follow. You get hit by a car and I get stuck helping you and yet you don't remember a single thing."

"I don't remember, but it's not like I have any control over that."

"Sure you don't," I said, getting up and trying to walk past him. He grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap. I refused to look at him, but he grabbed my cheeks softly and turned my face toward him.

"Tell me what's going on Amy," he said softly.

"Just let me go. Why can't you do that?"

"Amy, you really think I would be so stupid as to do something like that."

"Oh so now I'm stupid."

"Stop spinning my words around Amy. Just try and make sense of when I say that I love you."

"You're lying, I know you are."

"Why would I lie about something like this?"

"Because that's all you've ever did. Lie. You're a joke." He shook his head and got up, letting me fall onto the couch. I hit my arm on the arm rest, but he didn't seem to care. He walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Whatever. He can be mad all he wants. Like it's even gonna matter.

* * *

I twisted and turned in the bed. I couldn't fall asleep. Sonic still hadn't come home and I was actually starting to get worried. I got up and walked out the bedroom. I walked around the house in my nightgown and slippers, looking for him. He was nowhere in sight. When I was checking the kitchen, I heard the door open and footsteps walk in. I walked toward the door and saw Sonic shrugging out of his jacket. He had snowflakes in his quills. I forgot it was that time of year again. He spotted me.

"It's late, you should've been asleep," he said, staring at me. He walked up to me.

"I know, but I couldn't go to sleep without knowing that you were okay," I replied. He pulled me into a hug. His strong muscular arms around me made me feel safe. I leaned my head in the crick of his neck. I pushed him away suddenly.

"Stop acting like you care and stop putting me under your spell," I yelled.

"I'm not acting Amy, why can't you see that," he yelled back.

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I've known you my whole life and I know your ways of doing things!"

"And you suddenly assume I don't love you?"

"Why would you? I told you the three words you never wanted to hear from me, but you still care," my voice cracked and tears came strolling down my face. He was using me for something because no other man would do this and I know it. Sonic's face changed from anger to pity. He sped up to me and hugged me tightly, crushing me to his chest.

"Shhh, Amy, it's okay, I'm right here," he said soothingly. He kissed the top of my head, but left his lips there. I tried to pull away, but he was too strong. "Stop fighting me Amy, I'm not going to hurt you," he said softly after me trying to punch him in the stomach.

"Sonic," I started, but he silenced me with a kiss. I turned my head away. He sighed. "I love you Amy. Please understand that," he said. I wiggled myself out of his arms only for him to just grab me back anyway.

"Are you tired," he asked. I didn't answer. He picked me up bridal style, while I slapped him in the face, and carried me to the bed. He put me down and threw the covers over me. He kneeled on the floor next to me. His hand went onto my cheek, his thumb rubbing it. I felt my eyes drooping. I forced them open. "Go to sleep Amy," he said. I shook my head. "You're so stubborn," he muttered. He kissed me softly and I kissed him back the slightest bit. I let my eyes close and into unconsciousness.

**Weird chap i kno, but i was feeling weird today.**


	11. Chapter 11: Happily Ever After?

**Well guys, this is the last chapter of what i think is my best story. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 11 Happily Ever After?**

Amy's POV

My eyes fluttered open and I felt arms around me. Sonic's arms. His gentle breaths hit the back of my neck warmly. I wonder sometimes why I'm so complicated with him at times. I wiggled to turn onto my other side without waking him up. I looked at him and saw how gentle his face was when he was sleep. I freed my arm from his arms circular hold around me and touched his cheek. I let my hand wonder to his temple, up into his quills, and down onto his back. He stayed sleep through it all. I kissed him softly. His eyes opened, but quickly closed again as he kissed me back. I pulled away and looked into his light green pools of love. His hand wiped away one of my quills from the crick of my neck.

"I thought you were mad at me," he said softly. I shook my head.

"I was frustrated, that's all," I said.

"About?"

"You suddenly remembered when you kissed me. I got angry for some reason that I don't even remember nor understand. Did I hurt you at all?"

"No, your slap didn't hurt as much as usual. You were probably too tired to put any real force into it."

"Not just that. I also meant emotionally."

"Then no, you just let your feelings come out in the wrong way. I thought by all that you said that you loved me." I smiled.

"I do love you."

"I love you too Ames."

"Um, I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Um, a lot of things. Dreams can take your mind to unexpected places."

"Okay, what was one of the things your mind took you to?"

"You're gonna laugh."

"No I'm not, now tell me."

"Well, I was thinking about kids."

"Kids?" A smile was tugging at his lips.

"Don't laugh, you promised."

"No, I said I wouldn't."

"Which to me was a promise."

"Alright, it was a promise. Now, back to the 'kids' thing."

"Well, I don't know. I guess I'm just eager to start a life, a family, and I just let my mind wander."

"Mm," Sonic put his lips to my neck. I laughed.

"Sonic," I said.

"You said you wanted kids so," he whispered in my ear before kissing me and letting his lips trail back to my neck.

"Not now Sonniku," I said. He pulled away grinning.

"Aw boo," he teased. I shoved his shoulder.

"I'm not saying ever, you know that right," I said getting serious. I was hoping I would hint marriage. I mean, kids do come after marriage. His grin dropped.

"You want to get married don't you," he said, his mouth turning into a line.

"Well, I. I mean. Yes, I want to, but I don't think that's ever going to happen is it," I said looking down. Sonic didn't respond. I sighed and got out the bed and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. I threw on a pair of designer jeans, a graphic t shirt, and my boot slippers. I let my quills fall freely after combing them out. I walked back into the bedroom to see Sonic was gone. I shook my head and walked to the kitchen. Cream was there. She bounced up when she saw me. She smiled brightly as she walked up to me. "Amy, you didn't tell me Sonic got his memory back," she said excitedly.

"Um yea, funny story actually," I replied.

"How?"

"He kissed me and all the memories flooded back to his mind I guess."

"Well, that's great when he got it back. Though he seemed kind of bummed and so do you. What happened?" She led me to the couch and sat down next to me.

"I bought up marriage with him and kids."

"And?"

"Well he seemed to play about the kid thing, but he got serious about the marriage."

"Actually Amy, I think I know why."

"You do?"

"Yea, before you came along Sonic was preparing to propose to Sally. He proposed the day before you came. Sally rejected him and then he found out that she was cheating."

"That was my fault and you know that."

"No, I mean _before_ that. She had tons of guys and Sonic didn't have a clue. He thought she loved him, but she didn't. He gave her all of his love and all she gave him was goodbye."

"He was heartbroken."

"Yea, he stayed cooped up in his house for a while, thinking it over. Especially thinking of what he was going to do about you. He still had feelings for you, but he was scared that if he let you in, he would only end up getting hurt again. To him, marriage just might be the close end to a relationship."

"But, it might be just the beginning."

"He thinks what he thinks because of experience. If Sally never dated him, and you guys still went through everything, he would be more open with you, but he's scared."

"He shouldn't be. It's me, his friend, his lover."

"Amy, show him he can be open with you and maybe he'll reconsider."

"Okay."

* * *

I paced around the house, waiting for Sonic to come home. Where was he? I pulled my blanket tighter around me. I sighed and threw on my winter jacket. I walked outside and into the snow. Sonic's car was gone. I jumped into my car and drove around for a few minutes when I spotted Sonic's car near an alley. I walked to the alley cautiously.

"Leave me alone Sally," Sonic yelled.

"Why be happy with her Sonic? She hurt you too many times," Sally yelled back.

"At least I know she cares!"

"She cares? Give me a break! What does she want you for?"

"What do _you_ want me, Sally? I have nothing and you thought all those other guys had something! Amy cares for me and I know she'll never make the actions you made!" I heard footsteps come to me. I backed up into someone. I turned around, about to apologize when I saw Ray. He smiled evilly at me.

"Son-" I screamed, but I was cut off by Ray kissing me. He was holding my arms so I couldn't push him away. I finally broke free and turned around to run and I saw Sonic looking shocked.

"Sonic, that was not what you think," I said. His eyes were filled with betrayal. I ran up to him.

"Sonic, please say you believe me," I said.

"Pathetic," I heard Sally say. I turned and saw her wrapped in Ray's arms.

"See Sonic, she's your personal heartbreaker," she said before walking away with Ray. I turned back to Sonic, tears streaming down my face. She did this.

"Sonic, I-"

"Stop Amy. Get in your car," he said coldly, his eyes now filled with anger.

"But-"

"Now. We'll talk at home," he said before walking away.

I sighed and walked back to my car. I drove home quickly, wanting to get there before he did. Somehow, his car was there when I pulled in the driveway. I walked into the house quietly. Sonic was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands. His eyes were closed and his body was tight. I walked up to him and sat down next to him. "I can explain," I said.

"Please do," he said, his hands releasing his head as he looked up at me.

"I got worried since you were gone for so long so I went out to go look for you to make sure you were okay. I saw your car near the alley and I went up to see if you were there. I heard you and Sally arguing. I ran into Ray suddenly and he kissed me. He was gripping my arms so hard that I couldn't move."

"Look, I don't think things will work out for us."

"No, Sonic don't, please."

"Amy, tell me what else we can do. We've been through enough and it's time to close the book." Tears streamed down my cheeks quickly.

"We can work things out Sonic. We-"

"Just let it go. We can't keep hurting each other."

"You told me you loved me so why are you doing this?"

"I do love you Amy, but this is just something we need to do."

"Fine. But, this is telling me you don't care," I said, before getting up and walking to the bedroom. I slammed the door behind me and I started packing up my things. The tears kept flowing down my cheeks, but what did it matter. I heard the door open and a hand touch my shoulder. "Go away Sonic," I yelled.

"Amy, I'm sorry, I was wrong. Don't leave please," he said, wrapping his arms around me. I stopped putting things in my suitcase and turned to look at him.

"Sonic, there are tons of girls out in the world that deserve you, but why are you choosing me," I asked.

"Because none of them knows me like you do. None of them have your jade eyes that automatically enchant you when you look into them. None of them have your little laugh or your wonderful smile. And none of them will ever match the feelings I have for you," he said softly. He shook his head. "I'm insane and impatient and fast thinking, but you're the one who slows me down, who keeps me patient, and who holds the key to my sanity. Heck, you're the reason I live every day."

"You really mean that," I asked, turning all the way around in his arms.

"Get a lie detector and look at the results. It's going to be true." I felt more tears come out my eyes, except they were tears of joy.

"I love you Amy Rose," Sonic said softly.

"I love you too," I said, my voice cracking. Sonic crushed me to his chest softly.

"About that marriage thing," he said.

"I know, I know. We don't have to rush the question, I mean we can wait a year or two."

"No."

"No?" I looked up at him. He helped me up and sat me down on the bed. He kneeled down on one knee and took my hand.

"Amy Rose, after everything we've been through and the more things to come. I want you to be there by my side through my whole life. I want to be the one fulfilling your desires, the one wiping your tears when you cry, the one comforting you when you're down, the one who gets to hold you in your arms, the one who gets to be united with you forever of forever. Amy, I know it's taken me a while to say this but: Will you marry me?" He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. The ring had a gold band with a sterling silver stripe going all the way around it. The diamond looked more like a gem. It was carved as a rose and heart mixed together. Amethyst and sapphire made up its petals. I was too shocked to speak. He was really doing this.

"Amy," he asked, getting worried. Tears flew out my eyes like crazy. He squeezed my hand. "Yes," I whispered. He smiled and slid the ring on my finger. I flew into his arms and cried my eyes out in joy. I was exactly where I was supposed to be. In his arms.

**I was literally crying when i wrote this. So sad to end such a great story. Anyway, i have to get all these guys back in my idea closet.**

**Sonic: Why? Can't i kiss my girlfriend some more?**

**Amy: (Giggles)**

**Okay gross. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW and hope you enjoyed the story! Eww Sonic, you two need to get a room XD**


End file.
